Once And For All
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: After a nasty divorce, Draco and Hermione set out to live their own life's. Will they piece back everything they had or go live life without each other? DHr
1. Empty

**Once And For All by KiRa M. EMeRaLd**

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**June 23, 2012 : **** I could no longer stand to look at the original cover for this fic (my first attempt) as it was an abomination. Today I changed it and have spared all our eyes- **

**P.S. Keep in mind CD players and DVD's were still ''in'' at the time I wrote this.**_**  
**_

**1. Empty**

Love. What makes one love someone?

Is it their personality? Intelligence? Kindness?

Or is it because they're just an over all GIT!

"Take your 10 galleon worth shirt! And your crummy 5 galleon shoes! And who can forget? Your 2 galleon worth hair products that tamed MY HAIR!" Hermione screeched, throwing each item she mentioned at Draco.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to dodge the items that flew across the room in his direction, "Take your stupid muggle CD player!" Draco said throwing it to the floor, "Your cellular phone! Your stupid portable DVD player, WHICH I don't know why I let in this house ANYWAY!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then," Hermione said walking over to his wardrobe and grabbed an arm full of very, _very_ expensive clothes, walked over to the window and threw them out, "Say goodbye to your clothes baby, say GOOD-BYE!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, what a lovely gift," Draco said with a fake smile about a very beautiful porcelain doll Hermione's mother had given her for Christmas and throwing it on the floor, we all know what happened next to that poor doll.

"You prat!" Hermione yelled. She had loved that doll, it was one of the most beautiful dolls she had ever seen and now it was in pieces. Oh, he was going to pay!

Hermione went into the closet and got his most loved possession: his Firebolt. She took the broom and threw it out the window. You could hear it crash into a tree and break into pieces, "Harry has a better broom!" she yelled, referencing Harry's Firebolt Speed, the scientifically proven better broom.

"You did not just do that, YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Oh, hang on… I think I did!"

"Really?"

"Yup." she said, fully satisfied with what she had just done as it proved evident on her face.

"Well say goodbye to every last thing you own!" he yelled and started taking anything of hers he could get his hands on and either throwing it on the floor or throwing it out the window as Hermione did the same.

Ten minutes later, they had destroyed everything the other owned in their bedroom, including the portrait of them which Draco had torn apart with his bare hands.

"I want a divorce!" Hermione yelled.

"Well I was just thinking the same thing!"

"So contact the damn lawyer!"

"I WILL!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!" Draco yelled and got up to get some paper and a pen -that Hermione had introduced him to- from his study and started scribbling furiously.

Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione soon-to-be-ex-Malfoy, had the perfect life, the perfect jobs, the perfect marriage… or so everyone thought. Sure they looked pretty happy on the outside but little did everyone know that in the privacy of their own home, everything was falling apart.

Dinners alone, no communication, constant yelling, slamming of doors, and accusing each other of cheating with minimum proof that was hardly worth anything. And now, they just couldn't take it anymore. Anger had bottled up inside them and now it was all out and thrown on the lawn in a big messy pile.

They always knew they were different, but thought they could prove everyone wrong… perhaps everyone else was right.

Hermione sat on the floor of her now a mess bedroom. Everything was torn apart, thrown on the floor, out the window, ripped open and trashed.

Her favorite perfumes were now on the floor, spilling out from their now broken bottles, her favorite shirts torn, everything askew, this was horrendous and it just broke her to know that the man that she once loved so much had done this himself.

She really did love him, but this was too much. She sighed and got up. She tried fixing anything she could of hers with her wand, sowing shirts magically back to it's original state and throwing them into a conjured up luggage, she lifted a shirt off the floor and underneath it saw a broken picture frame with her and Draco on their wedding day.

They looked so happy, so content, so in love that they could face anything in the world as long as they were together, now it was all in shambles.

She tried really hard not to cry, so she busied herself by fixing things and throwing her things in the luggage.

Finally it was time to face the real pile of mess that lay on their lawn. Hermione poked her head out the window and saw a mess of colors on the ground that were littered everywhere.

"Oh great," she mumbled sarcastically.

She took out her wand and levitated everything on the lawn into the room. She rummaged through everything and tossed his things back outside. Fixing her clothes, she threw them into her now charmed luggage that fit anything and everything you tossed in it while still being light weight.

An hour or so later she was finally done. Having nothing else to do she closed her luggage and left the room to start living a new life.

Her own life.

He had heard her leave the room and walk into the hall with a rolling luggage at hand.

He wanted to get up and say '_Don't leave_' but couldn't force himself to do it.

He had known she had cleaned up the room, her stuff at least, and was done and ready to leave.

So this was it, their marriage was over. He was alone once more in his life with no one by his side.

He really did want her to stay, to hold her in his arms and say '_I'm sorry_' kiss her forehead and hold her close… but he never did.

The front door closed and she was gone.

He wondered why he was still sitting there, why he hadn't moved, why he hadn't leapt from his chair and captured her lips in his.

Night fell and he wondered where she was, if she was alright and how life would be without her.

It would be…

Empty.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Personally, I like it. No flames! Review if you'd like and I'm sorry if I let any spelling errors slip by.**

_**Next**: How Hermione's doing and where she is. _


	2. Blanket of Stars

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.**_

**2. Blanket of Stars**

Hermione sat down on a bench by a lake near The Burrow. She put her luggage's on the side of the bench and stared out at the water.

It had only been a few minutes since she had left Malfoy Mansion and now she was beginning to let it all sink in. They got in a fight, it escalated into something bigger, quickly, and it ended up in divorce. Now, she was sitting in a bench feeling sorry for herself.

"Mind if I join?" said a voice from behind her, without waiting for a response the person sat down beside her.

Hermione turned around. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione said before she hugged him tightly before he could say another word.

"I take it every thing's shitty?" Ron spoke as silent tears fell down her face. Using his thumb, he wiped them away. "Tell me what happened." he said gently and hugged her close to him.

"It's t-- terrible Ron! Draco and I got in a fight, he ruined my stuff, I-- I ruined his, and now-- now, we're getting a divorce!" she said in between sobs.

"Did you throw out his broom like I told you you should do if he ever pissed you off?"

Hermione gave a small giggle, "Yes, out the window"

"That's my girl!" he cheered "How was his face?"

"Livid," she smiled.

"Good." he grinned. "So, I take it by the luggage's that your moving out." he said nodding to the luggage's beside her.

Hermione sighed, "Yes."

"Well then," he said standing up and pulling her up with him "You can stay at The Burrow with me then."

"But Ron-"

"No buts, you need a place to stay and you're welcome at the burrow."

"What happened to your place?" Hermione asked.

"Remodeling, that place looked like trash."

Hermione smiled, "But won't Molly and Arthur mind?"

"Nope, they'd love it." he smiled at her and took her luggage's and led her to the house.

** _That Night:_**

Hermione lay in bed in Ginny's old room unable to fall asleep. Since she had been nineteen she had lived in Malfoy Manor with her soon to be ex-husband. Hermione was now twenty and almost twenty one.

She had never slept anywhere else and if she did it was in some luxurious hotel with the most comfiest beds you could imagine, much like the ones in the Manor.

The Weasley's beds were comfy and warm to sleep in and anyone would fall asleep in these beds as soon as their heads hit the pillow, but they just weren't home and she had her thoughts running around in her head.

She felt like finally letting out her feelings and having a good cry but, she just couldn't do it.

Hermione didn't want to say that he meant something to her, but he did. She didn't want to say that she missed him, but she did. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction of leaving her with a broken heart, so she tried not to but every once in a while, a tear would fall from her eyes and she would quickly wipe the tear away before it hit the pillow.

This was going to be some tough few weeks and it would take awhile before she could feel happy, truly happy.

She could put a fake smile on her face and say that she was fine, that she didn't want him and that she couldn't be happier, but she didn't want to live a lie.

She didn't want to change who she was because of him.

Hermione wondered where he was. If he was over her. If he had moved on. If he didn't love her anymore. These were questions that would be answered in their time, but time just couldn't go by fast enough.

She looked out the window into the blanket of stars.

He was somewhere out there living his life… without her.

**A/N: I re-wrote this chapter and parts of it like five times and I'm satisfied with it. The chapter was inspired by the song '_Counting Stars'_ by Sugarcult. No flames but kind reviews are always welcome.**

_**Next**: Draco. Has he really moved on… or is he a sad heart broken puppy!_


	3. That’s A Promise

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot but I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Thank you bunches to those who have reviewed and for those who haven't I'd really like to know what you think about this fic. Now I won't deprive you from the chapter any longer:**

**3. That's A Promise**

He was _still_ sitting there in his chair. Shaking his head and wondering what the heck was he thinking.

He had let her go! He had let her walk out the door and leave him and he had done absolutely nothing to stop it and now he really regretted it.

He finally got up from his chair, stretched and went into his bedroom.

All his stuff was in a big messy pile in a corner of the room. There were still broken things here and there. The bed was amazingly, neatly made, by magic of course.

He changed into some pajama bottoms, ignoring the pile that called his attention, and went into bed. He turned around to put his arm around Hermione to just have it flop onto the bed when he remembered, Hermione wasn't there… and wasn't going to be and that just brought his mood to an all time low.

He missed her. He loved her. He wanted her back! He never hated her, he NEVER did! He was angry, he was upset at the time but that didn't mean he didn't love her. He loved her to death!

And now, he missed her… he missed her A LOT. Somehow she kept his whole life together by just walking into the room.

He looked up the ceiling and wondered where she was. Probably somewhere with Potty and Weasel.

Oh, he could just see it now, Hermione crying on Weasley's shoulder and his arms around her tightly wiping away ever tear that escaped her eyes… just like he always did.

Thinking about it just made him want to punch somebody, so he took it out on the pillow. He grabbed it and with all his force threw it to the other side of the room, knocking over a vase, one of the few things they managed to not destroy, only to have it smash on the floor into pieces.

"Fuck," he cursed getting up and repairing it with his wand.

He went back to his bed, tossing and turning. It just wasn't the same. He missed her touch. He missed her scent. He missed it… _everything_.

He missed knowing that she was there. It's amazing how much one person could be needed in someone's life. It's amazing how when they're no longer there… it's amazing to see how much they are a part of your life. And when they're gone, you notice how much you need them just to take another step each day.

That's how he felt.

He gave up wrestling with the sheets and came to a conclusion: he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. So, he got up and went into the kitchen.

He poured himself some milk and sat at the counter.

"It can't be over," he said to himself shaking his head "It just can't be." but the voice in his head was telling him otherwise.

He was hoping Hermione had left something behind and would return to get it. He had already told himself that if that happened, he would get her back and never let her go.

That was a promise.

**A/N: I know, short chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop. Please don't write reviews flaming how short the chapters are or I'll write them shorter! … Okay, maybe not but still, it's amazing if I write three pages. Also this chapter was inspired by 'I Hate Myself For Losing You' by Kelly Clarkson.**

_**Next**: Hermione, work, something happens, yadda yadda, no big._


	4. Maybe Is All I Have

_**Disclaimer: Hmm, me own Harry Potter? Never.**_

**A/N: You guys are lucky cuz I wasn't even going to post today, I was going to post tomorrow but I'm in a good/sad mood so... yeah, anyway here you have it:**_**  
**_

**4. Maybe Is All I Have**

She sat in her office chair spinning around in circles. Head looking up and focusing on the ceiling that rotated around her.

Trying to forget.

She had started out the morning wondering where she was. Then, it all came flooding back to her.

Draco and her were no longer together. She had left. Ron found her. Brought her back to the burrow and she had stayed the night up in Ginny's room.

He was there. Somewhere in the Ministry, most likely in his office or checking up on some of his employees. She knew he was there, and it hurt.

So close yet so far. But it doesn't matter, at least not anymore. He wasn't hers. She wasn't his. At least… not anymore.

She kept spinning around and she was dizzy but she didn't want to stop. It took her mind away from the pain, watching life pass you round and round and round again even though it was a simple ceiling. It didn't matter to her. Nothing did.

_No! No, things do matter to me. I can't spend my life feeling sorry for myself! I'm Hermione Granger, I have to, I am better than this! I can't let him ruin my life, I have worked extremely hard for this, to be good, to be the best. So Draco Malfoy, if you think you can ruin my life you've got another thing coming!_

Hermione got up and almost fell so she grabbed a hold of her desk until the dizzy sensation passed. She took her purse angrily, put on her jacket and went out the door… it was lunch time anyway.

She went to the lift and pressed the button at least five times while tapping her foot impatiently wanting the lift to come faster.

Ten seconds later the doors opened and she stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby.

The lift went down instead of up as it was suppose to since they were underground. The doors opened to the floor below as a man with blonde hair stepped inside, not that Hermione noticed as she was busy looking for gum in her purse.

She found the gum, un-wrapped it and put in her mouth and chewed a bit quicker than normally.

She felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to the other person in the elevator and as soon as she looked she turned away.

It-was-HIM!

Him, right then and there. At that very second, right-THERE! She held her breath and then began to breath slowly in and out through her nose.

_Come on, come on, can't this thing go any faster!_

She looked at him from the very corner of her eye. As a Malfoy, no expression showed on his face. He looked like he did every other day of the week rich, clean and well put together.

She had tried her best to look put together that morning seeing as she was in a complete and emotional wreck. She had pretty much succeeded thanks to Mrs. Weasley for making some pepper-up potion, so most of her emotions stayed on the inside too.

"So…" Draco said sighing.

"So" Hermione nodded._ Come on, open you stupid doors! Why don't they magically fix these lifts to go FASTER! _

"How are you?"

"I'm fine" she smiled trying to sound happy and fortunately for her, she did. "You?"

"Great" but she didn't believe him, there was something in his voice that said otherwise, a very small something, _or maybe I'm just being paranoid._

And finally the lift doors opened and Hermione quickly stepped outside and went to the apparating area and apparated the second she got there.

* * *

And then she was gone. 

He had screwed up his chance.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He mentally smacked himself. He had let his chance go. _Whatever happened to 'That was a promise' and 'I would get her back' you big dope!_

He walked to the apparating area immensely depressed. He apparated to the Manor, where he decided to gloat.

He sprawled on the living room couch left to his thoughts.

She seemed happy and that just brought his mood even lower. But then he remembered the countless times Hermione looked dreadful and took pepper up potion in the morning many times from lack of sleep.

Not that she was dreadful looking, for she was always beautiful in his eyes and he now realized how little he had said that to her. How little time they use to spend together and how he, less and less told her the words that meant everything…

_I love you._

He should of said it more, with every kiss, with every second he was with her, with every time he said goodbye. _More often, would have been better._

Maybe she would of stayed, maybe she wouldn't of packed, maybe she would have returned the following morning. Maybe, just maybe. _And now 'maybe' is all I have._

He was alone. _And good looking I might add._ But every time he thought that his thoughts returned to Hermione.

He looked to the mantle where a picture of two young people in love sat looking at each other with so much love in their eyes that it was crazy! They were sitting outside of a café in France sipping their coffee while looking at each other. And if you read the man's lips when he talked, you could see he said 'I love you' and afterward he would blow a kiss and the girl would give a small giggle kind of laugh and say 'I love you too'.

Who would have known that a few years later, it would be ripped from underneath them.

"Should I break it to ya or should she?" he said gloomily to the picture.

Oh, how he would of loved to travel back in time. Sweep her off her feet and change every mistake he ever made. Shower her with flowers and sprinkle thousand of I love you's that you could get rich off them.

All he had left… meant nothing without her.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure there's probably a spelling error or something so... sorry and well... review! I love reviews but remember no flames!**

**P.S. to hotchic: Deal!**

_**Next**: Hermione. Where the heck is she?_


	5. Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: Shrug. What a weird word, on another note: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

**5. Thoughts**

She walked down a muggle park passing by the happy faces of couples enjoying their time together and wished that she had what they had, that she had it all back.

She sat down by a pond where ducks swam and enjoyed each others company. Hermione grabbed some bread that she bought and threw a piece at the pigeons that were looking for food.

Oh how she wished her life was perfect, like it use to be. Sure, there were fights and times they didn't trust each other but, she knew that in the end it would all be okay.

But this was different.

Everything didn't go how it use to go, it went all wrong. They were supposed to have the perfect marriage, supposed to have everything and then some.

_Now what?_ Hermione thought _I guess. I guess I'll keep my hopes up and move on to bigger and better things. He can't keep me down, he won't bring me down and I won't let myself be brought down by _anyone _and surely not a man._

She was hopeful and who could deprive a girl of that? And for Hermione Jane Granger (ex-Malfoy) it was all she had left.

It's what kept her going on with the hope that everything would turn out okay. She loved him and she couldn't deny it.

She threw some more bread and took a piece for herself. The birds flocked over the pieces she threw. She looked at the people around her, too content to worry about petty things.

All in love with each other without a care in the world to bother them. They didn't notice the people around them and for the sad girl (make that women) who sat by the bench feeding the birds.

_Is this what will become of me? Some lady feeding the birds, never talking to anyone and become old in that very spot?_ She thought about that for a second. _No! She quickly answered, no, no, not this girl._ She thought as she got up, gave the birds the last of her bread and left.

She would have gone home... but she no longer had home of her own, she had nowhere to go. She remembered the empty study Draco had given her, she hardly ever used it but thought that this was a good time as any so she apparated… home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

She opened her eyes to a study filled with books. The room had that new book smell and a few parchments here and there and everything was exactly where she had left it.

She breathed a sigh of relief, of comfort. She sat down on her chair and looked at her watch, only about 30 minutes left until her break was over.

She wondered if he had taken down all of her pictures and made it look like she never was here, like she never existed, and she was anxious to find out. She got up and pressed her ear to the door.

No sound. It was a good sign...

_Or maybe he's spending his lunch with some chic... no, Hermione, don't be so paranoid. He couldn't possibly-... could he?_

She shook the thought out of her head as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, she closed the door quietly behind her and then she tip-toed to the bedroom just in case he was there and also to make sure none of the elves knew she was here.

She went into the bedroom. Everything the way it had been minus the pile of clothes. She sat down on the bed and breathed. His scent filled her nose. His sweet, sweet, spicy scent that she had smelled everyday.

She fell back on the bed and just breathed his scent for what could be the very last time. Some of her scent mixed with his and blended perfectly in a bittersweet smell... why couldn't they?

_At least I won't be living here with memories haunting me everyday. Yet again... maybe this is what he wanted and couldn't care less._

She heard footsteps coming up the steps and knew it was him so she immediately apparated to Diagon Alley.

_Hermione Jane Granger... you have a problem._

**A/N: I guess all I have to say is one word: Review!**

_**Next**: What's Hermione's problem and what's she gonna do now?_


	6. Starting Over

_**Disclaimer: Owning. Harry Potter. Me. No..… huh?**_

**6. Starting Over**

_Hermione Jane Granger... you have a problem. _

And she was right. _I have nowhere to go, I'm tired of guessing where I'm gonna go next. _

The next morning Hermione sat at The Weasley table with her own copy of muggle copy of the newspaper searching for houses and apartments in the muggle world so she could "re-connect" with her old self and when that didn't work, she searched _The Daily Prophet _and found what she was looking for.

"Here is your key" said the land agent handing Hermione the key, you can move in anytime you like" she smiled.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled taking the key.

"If there's anything you need, any questions or such, you know where to reach me" she smiled before leaving.

"Bye" Hermione yelled as she left.

"Good luck in your new home Hermione" Hermione sighed a happy sigh. How good that sounded.

"New home. My new home" she smiled.

It really was a beautiful house. Two bedrooms, one study, a kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, two bathrooms, three terraces, one dining room and two floors. It was the most wonderful apartment and you heard right, apartment. It was like a Manhattan style building and Hermione had fallen in love with the place.

It had good security and you couldn't apparate in the apartments but out in the hallway was okay. The locks on the doors were designed against the _Alohamora_ spell so you had to use a key.

In the hallway there were large windows that showed wizarding London's Cherrie Lane Road. Cherrie Lane Road was built around the end of 7th year and now it was a very successful living and business street.

She loved her new home and she knew what came next… furniture shopping so she left her new home in search for furniture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When would you like all your furniture delivered Miss Granger?" asked the sales lady.

"As soon as possible" Hermione replied filling out the forms.

"We can have them delivered by tomorrow 10 am" she said "Is that alright?"

"It would be perfect" Hermione smiled.

"Then tomorrow at 10 it is" the lady said taking the form and taking the check Hermione wrote out.

"Great, thank you" Hermione smiled as she left.

"Have a good day" the lady said as Hermione was leaving.

"You too" she called as she left.

Hermione was walking down the street of St. Mungo's when an idea hit her. She quickly entered St. Mungo's ecstatic over her idea.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Brenda the receptionist "I hope you're not hurt"

"No Brenda, actually I was thinking if I could help around maybe… even become a doctor?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Hermione that sounds magnificent! We could always use an extra hand here, hang on, you didn't get fired did you?" she asked changing from happy to concerned.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering" Hermione re-assuring an old friend she had made after Hogwarts.

"Well, you did study medical magic in 7th year right?" she asked bringing out a piece of paper.

"Yup" Hermione nodded with a smile.

"And you're the smartest witch of our time, just fill this out and I'll let you know okay?"

"Okay" Hermione smiled as she sat down in the waiting area and filled out the paper.

Ten minutes later she was done. "Here you go Brenda" she smiled handing the paper over to her.

"I'm going to give this to Mr. Mungo's and he'll owl you for an interview or if he thinks you're good enough to skip the interview he'll give you a job" she said taking the form.

"Okay, thanks Brenda" Hermione smiled as she waved goodbye.

"No problem, bye!"

Hermione left St. Mungo's extra happy, the happiest she had been in days. It was all going well, no, great!

She had the most beautiful home with lovely furniture that matched _her_ style and not something that had been there for centuries in a place that was a bit dark and cold but instead, a warm sunshine filled home.

Plus, she was getting a job where she could help people and not spend hours going over through paper but actually help families.

She felt so happy she wanted to dance! In the street! And not give a care in the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked around her now furnished living room, she was done! Her whole house was furnished and it was gorgeous!

In the middle of the room a red rug lay underneath a dark wood coffee table and a beige couch that fit about three people and two smaller couches by the side that only fit about one and a half.

Her living room faced west and by the north side of the room was a window with red curtains and the sill was designed so people could sit and look outside Cherrie Lane Road.

On the west side of the room was plasma TV hanging on the wall and below was a small bookshelf that held her DVD player with DVD's by the side.

On the south side of the room was a fireplace and on the mantle were pictures of Harry, Ron, Ginny, her parents and her and she had more pictures in silver and golden frames on a tall slim wooden table in the east side in front of the wall and on top of that was a portrait of her sitting down in an elegant dress smiling.

She put a vase of fake red tulips on the center of the coffee table and collapsed on her couch. It had taken her a bit over a week to finish her house but now it was done and was more beautiful than Hermione had ever imagined.

Over the past days Hermione had been so busy finishing her home that she hardly had time to think about Draco and her new home made her forget everything about him.

She got up overjoyed with the outcome of her new home, a place of _her_ own. She took off her shoes and began to sing and dance all over the place.

"Don't tell ME you can't SEE what it means to ME leaving MEEE!" Hermione sang as she spun around in circles jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"Don't tell ME you can't SEE what it means to ME leaving MEEE!" she sang as she jumped up and down on the couch but tired after awhile seeing as she wasn't ten anymore.

So she again collapsed on the couch and shrieked with joy kicking her feet in the air.

Life was perfect yet again and she was glad.

Later in the day her best friends would come over with Mr. and Mrs. Wealey and her parents would come to celebrate a house warming party.

"Goes to show you Draco Malfoy" Hermione said out loud as she lay on the couch "You can't bring me down" she smiled.

**A/N: Just to let you know that I still don't know if Draco and Hermione will be hooking up in the end and that the decision can also be yours (even though I can already guess your answer).  
**

**Also, no I didn't write the song and it sounds so much better when the music is on. The song is from the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_.**

**  
**

_**Next**: Did Hermione get the job?_


	7. Back Up Again

_**Disclaimer: Let me think for a bit… I own…. THE PLOT!**_

**7. Back Up Again**

Hermione opened the swinging door to her kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

Her parents, The Weasleys, her friends and everyone she knew had come over and had praised her house. Everyone kept talking about how beautiful it was, how well she had decorated the place and it had gone very well.

She sat down on one of the black stools at her white marble counter and put some cereal into a bowl and poured some milk and began to eat.

She looked around her kitchen and admired it. The walls were a rich red, the ceiling pure white, at the bottom of the walls was a white line about six or so inches thick in height wise, a black oven, a white dishwasher, a microwave, a black refrigerator, a stainless steel sink, white cabinets and red curtains.

As she was finishing her cereal an owl flew onto the counter through the open window. She took the letter from it's leg and began to open it as the owl flew away.

_Dear Miss Granger,  
We are pleased to hear about your interest in becoming a doctor. We would be more than delighted to have you become apart of the staff.  
I would like to have an interview with you to see what job you qualify for today at 12 p.m. if that time is okay with you, if not we can re-schedule.  
Can't wait to meet you._

_Sincerely,  
Michael Mungo_

She folded up the letter back with a huge smile on her face. She wanted to sing and dance all over again.

* * *

"Miss Granger, so happy you could come" smiled a man who looked a little over 30. 

"I'm glad to be here" Hermione smiled back as she sat down in front of the desk that belonged to Michael Mungo.

"Well, I did some re-search and found your files from Hogwarts and your medical class grades were absolutely amazing!" he smiled "Anything in particular you like doing?"

"Well, I always found healing to be quite interesting and being a pediatrician"

"We are running short on child healers actually, does that position interest you?" he asked writing things down.

"I'd like that" she she nodded.

"How about we start you off as an assistant, job pays 1 galleon an hour and that would be for about four to seven hours a day, it may depend on the hours of who you'll be assisting. How does that sound?" he asked.

_One galleon and hour. Hmm. If I had 4 hours of work in a week I'd make… 28 galleons a per week. Not bad seeing as I'm just starting off._

"I'd love it" Hermione smiled.

"Than the job is yours. I'll owl you by the end of the week telling you who you will assist and when you start. Until next time" Michael smiled.

"Really? That's it?" Hermione asked full of joy.

"Yup, that's it" he smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Bye" Hermione smiled and waved goodbye out of Michael Mungo's office.

She closed the door and did an ecstatic jump "Yes!"

* * *

"Oh, Hermione that's great" Ginny smiled "You have always had a passion for studying medicine" 

"I know" Hermione smiled as she drank some tea.

She was sitting in Ginny and Harry's living room with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"So any idea who you'll be working for?" asked Harry.

"Nope, not a clue"

"When you're down, you sure get back up again" Ginny smiled.

"Very quickly" Ron added.

"Yeah, well, I am doing pretty good aren't I" it was more a statement than a question.

"Very good" Harry smiled.

"I'm sure mom and dad will be proud" Ron said.

"Not to mention my parents" Hermione added.

"Do they know?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded "I sent them an owl last week"

"How'd they take it?"

"They were very supportive although, a part of it did sound like they were writing 'I told you so' but that's okay"

"How come when they say 'I told you so' it's okay but when we say it you blow our heads off" Ron questioned.

Hermione just shrugged with a grin.

"You know what, we should celebrate" Ginny smiled.

"I agree, let's go out and do something tonight" Harry said.

"Sure" Hermione agreed.

* * *

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for youuu" a half drunken Harry and Ron sang together, off key I might add. 

"Okay, that's enough drinking" Ginny said, taking Harry's glass of Firewhiskey as he was about to drink some more.

"Yeah, enough drinking" Ron told Harry sternly as he took another gulp of his drink.

"Honestly" Hermione said as she took the glass from Ron.

"But I wasn't finished!" Ron whined.

"Yeah you were"

"Okay, it's getting late and we all have jobs to go to tomorrow morning and hangovers to cure, let's go!" Ginny said getting up and helping Harry get up as Hermione helped Ron get up.

"Thank you darling" Ron said.

Hermione gave him the 'You are _so_ out of it look' and helped him walk out of the pub.

They apparated to Harry and Ginny's place.

"Hermione, put Ron in the guest room and I'll put Harry to bed"

"But I'm not tired!" Ron complained.

"Come on!" Hermione dragged Ron into the guest room she sat him down on the bed as she went to the closet to get some warm sheets for him and when she returned he had fallen asleep in a sitting position.

"Oh Ronald" Hermione moved Ron so his head could rest on a pillow and threw the sheets over him and tucked him in "'Night" she said kissing his forehead.

"Good night..." he mumbled "Darling"

Hermione shook her head as she closed the door just as Ginny came out into the hall.

"He asleep?" she asked.

"Yup, Harry?" she nodded as she yawned "Well Gin, I can see you're tired so I'll just leave you to get some sleep" she said hugging her best friend.

"Bye 'Mione"

"Bye Gin"

**A/N: Okay, I was going to continue writing from here but saved it for the next chapter which I have a great idea for, now I'm just hoping it will turn out the way I wanted it to. As always, kind reviews are more than welcome. Also, the song is of course from The Goblet of Fire.**

_**Next**: (Kira says in a sing song voice): Draco. Hermione. How's he gonna take it?_


	8. Drunken Answers

_**Disclaimer: Okay, so you already know I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**8. Drunken Answers**

Same Night:

Draco Malfoy sat at a pub called _Indigo _drinking Firewhiskey. He was still not over the fact that she had left, and that he let her go like water slipping through his hands.

He had the divorce papers in front of him. He still hadn't signed and didn't know how was best to approach Hermione. Written, or in person.

He had heard that she had gotten herself a fancy apartment in Cherrie Lane Road and that she couldn't be happier, and that's one of the reasons he drank another glass of Firewhiskey.

He wanted her to be down and sulking like him, but she wasn't. She was out and about with a smile on her face, just like as he never existed.

"'Nother glass" he murmured to the bartender who re-filled his glass as he put the papers away.

"Life sucks" he said drinking his newly filled drink "Life completely sucks"

And he was sure about it.

- - - - - - -

Hermione opened the door to _Indigo_, feeling the need to drink a Shirley Temple and was glad the pub had a muggle drink menu.

She sat down on a stool beside a man with his head down on the counter along with his hands, head facing to the side.

_Another drunk wino_. Hermione thought as the bartender approached her.

"Shirley Temple please" she said and the waiter nodded.

- - - - - - -

_I've gone insane! I'm hearing her voice in my head!_ Draco shook his head and took another sip.

He remembered the many times he had taken her out and she had ordered a Shirley Temple and the many times she had taken his glass of Firewhiskey when he was drunk and taken him home.

_Who's gonna take me home now?_

- - - - - - -

"Here you go miss" the bartender said.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled

The guy next to her stirred.

_Maybe I should go to another stool, far away from _that_ guy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've really got to have my head checked._

He moved a bit, trying to make himself more comfy. He sat up and drank the rest of his drink.

He looked to the person next to him and almost fell out of his chair from shock.

"Mione?" he asked moving closer to her face, eyes wide.

"Um… yes" she said moving back from him as his face got closer.

"You look- I hate you" he blurted out and quickly turned looked forward as he said it.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you" he said simply.

"_Okay_" Hermione said unsure of what to say.

"… Do you wanna know why?"

"Um, sure" she shrugged.

"Well I'm not telling you!" and he drank his Firewhiskey and ordered another one "You see," he turned around in his seat facing her "I don't hate you. Don't think I can. Nope, nope, nope" he said shaking his head "Can't, just can't"

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say.

"You see" he lowered his voice and moved closer as about to tell her a secret "I still like you. Hell! I still I love you! But _nooo_! You go off and live life like a happy little CAMPER! I'm sure you don't give damn about me!"

"I never said-" Hermione began but was cut off.

"It's been hard on me Hermione! Real fuckin' hard! Sure I expect you to move on but I didn't expect you to forget me all in one swipe!"

"I didn't-"

"I never noticed how big a part of my life you were involved in until you left. Its not the same, it's not bloody the same! Torture! TORTURE is what it's been and don't think for a damn second I never cared about you cuz that'd be one damn lie!"

"Draco- "

"I never cheated on you, you should know that" he said more calmly looking straight ahead "Never wanted to… and I guess I never will and anyway… I wouldn't" he quieted.

"... I never cheated on you either. And I did- do care about you, I really do and don't you think it hasn't been hard on me either because it has and still is!" Hermione said, voice growing louder. "And NO! I have not forgotten about you, it's almost impossible to not think about you. And yeah, I have moved on and don't you think that because it's over that I'm gonna act like it's the end of the world because I'm not! I'm just not" Hermione finished, eyes watery and voice all chocked up.

"Hermione" Draco said sympathetic as moved forward as about to envelope her in a hug.

"Don't!" she said sharply, leaving him half-way frozen "Don't" she repeated more quietly looking down at her almost finished Shirley Temple.

Draco moved back and finished his drink and ordered another one.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly as Draco was drinking his newly filled glass of Firewhiskey.

Draco looked at her and slowly put his drink down "I don't knoww" he slurred, the effects of his drink beginning to take effect on him.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes and the only sound from them both was to the bartender for re-fills.

"I miss you" Draco said quietly, head resting in his arms on the table because he was starting to get a slight headache "I do" he said, facing her "A lot… a lot, a lot. A very big a lot. Very, very big a lot" he said, eyes starting to droop until his eyes shut.

"Draco? Draco?" Hermione said shaking him "Oh great" she said sarcastically "Come on, get up" Hermione said lifting him up off his chair and trying to get him to walk.

Draco half-awoke and was barely walking for himself "You're so pretty" he said leaning close to Hermione.

"Wooh, too much Firewhiskey for you" she said moving back and leading him to the door.

Draco dropped some money on the counter for both their drinks and continued trying to get out of the pub with Hermione.

As soon as they were outside Hermione apparated back to the mansion.

"Home. I like home. I like cake, I like chocolate ice-cream, I like strawberry jelly doughnuts" Draco began to say as Hermione led him to what use to be their room "I like soft baked cookies, I like soft center chocolate candy, I like butterbeer and I definitely like Firewhiskey"

"That's a bet" Hermione mumbled as she sat him down on the bed.

"Anddd… I like YOU!" He finished off. He shook his shoes off and took off his socks and lay down on the bed.

Hermione got the sheets from the closet.

"Will you sleep with me?" he asked.

"No!" Hermione yelled dumping the sheet on him.

"That's very rude!"

"Well rude-r-u!" Hermione yelled back.

"Oh don't you get bitchy with me!"

"Well don't you be a bastard with me!"

"You know what! Let's end this crap!" he said getting up and taking out some papers from his robes that were put behind a chair "Here's the divorce papers!" he said, he took out a pen and signed his name to each page he needed to sign.

"Done! Your turn" he said shoving the papers to Hermione "Read it and sign it and give it back to me when you're done so I can give it to the lawyer" he harshly before laying back down and pulling the covers over him.

"Well woop-dee-doo I'll be glad to!" Hermione said with the same tone before apparating home.

"Fuck" Draco cursed, wishing he could re-wind time.

**A/N: This chapter didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to but I'm happy with it and I hope you are too. Also, just to let you know, there are a few chapters left until the end of the story.  
There's also a slight, tiny posiblility of a sequal. I'm not sure becasue I still have to write the last chapter to this story and I won't know until then.**

**Review!**

_**Next: **To sign, or not to sign? _


	9. It All Breaks Down To This

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again?… Yes?… Okay fine... I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**9. It All Breaks Down To This**

"Hermione pass me the blue liquid over there please" Dr. Josephine told to Hermione.

Hermione passed the liquid over to her and watched as she gave it to the patient.

"Half the bottle _now_, the rest in six hours" she told the patient and Hermione as she jotted down notes.

Dr. Josephine took out a green liquid in a small little bottle and gave it to the patient and watched him fall asleep.

"It's always important that when you give them this blue bone healing potion that you give them just a bit of sleeping draught so they won't be in any pain while their bones heal" she told Hermione.

"Got it" Hermione said as she wrote what the doctor had said down.

"Well, that pretty much wraps up your day Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow from 3 to 7:30" Josephine smiled.

"Thanks Josephine" Hermione smiled as she waved the doctor goodbye.

Hermione went and changed into her normal clothes. She grabbed her purse and left St. Mungo's a happy assistant.

Hermione had been assigned to Dr. Josephine B. Harrison. Dr. Josephine had light brown hair, warm brown eyes, a kind smile and was indeed a nice person that everyone got along well with.

There wasn't much to say about her because Hermione had only been with her for one day but as far as Hermione could tell, she had gotten assigned to a good doctor.

Hermione apparated home and kicked off her shoes. She laid down on the couch and turned on the telly.

She tried to ignore the papers that lay untouched on the table. Hermione glanced at it for the 6th time until finally grabbed it and started to look over it. It wasn't very thick. Hermione had all of her things so Draco of course kept the house as it belonged to the Malfoys.

"I never liked that house anyway" Hermione mumbled flipping the page.

Since they both had their high paying jobs nobody owed anybody. Especially now that Hermione was twice as busy having a double job being an assistant. She hadn't quit her job just in case this whole doctor thing didn't work out.

In the mornings she was Ms. Granger and at night she was Dr. Hermione Granger, doctor's assistant.

A few minutes later Hermione was done. Now all that was left for her to do was to sign. Just as she was about to sign, old memories flooded back.

-

"_Ginny, I don't know, why in the world did I ever say yes!" Hermione said as Ginny combed her hair._

"_Relax Hermione. They say he's changed and maybe you've just gotta give it a shot… now tell me, how did he ask?"_

"_Well, I was just heading home after work and he saw me, started to chat and was _actually_ nice to me and then he asked if I'd like to have dinner some time with him and of course, naturally I said no and somehow he convinced me, obviously"_

"_Hermione, I am behind you one-hundred percent" Ginny said as she applied her make-up._

"_Thanks Gin, I just wish everyone was the same" Hermione sighed._

"_They'll get use to it, just give 'em time" she smiled._

"_Thanks" Hermione said hugging her best friend._

- -

"_My mother always said that when you find true love, you take it and hold it tightly" Draco said as he walked hand in hand with Hermione._

_They were in a garden filled with beautiful flowers, a brick paved path that led to a beautiful fountain._

"_So… I'd like to ask you something" he said letting go of her hand, reaching into his pocket and going down on one knee holding out a black box._

_Hermione stood there shocked and delighted at the same time._

"_Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked opening the black box showing a beautiful gold silver ring with a white diamond in the middle._

_Hermione stood there, too shocked to say anything. It must of been quite a while or maybe it was just too long for Draco to handle._

"_Um… uh, Hermione I need an answer here" he said afraid she'd say no._

"_Oh, yes! Yes! Absolutely YES!" Draco stood up smiling and kissed Hermione before slipping the ring onto her wedding finger._

_He put his forehead against hers "Love you" he whispered._

"_Love you" she smiled before he gave her another kiss._

- - -

"_When we get married" Draco whispered to Hermione as he put his arms around her "You won't have to worry about petty problems because you know who's gonna handle them, don't you?" Hermione looked up "Me"_

"_Draco-"_

"_Who care's what you're friends think, all that matters is what you feel… now tell me Hermione Granger, what is it you feel?" he asked looking at her directly in the eyes._

"_I say we go through with the marriage but Ron and Harry aren't too happ-" _

"_Shh" he put a finger on her lips "We'll figure it out babe, we'll figure it out" he said reassuringly as he hugged her close._

- - - - -

Hermione sighed as she caught up with the present time. She bit her lip trying to make a decision.

_Sign_ her brain said and she moved the pen to the paper. _Don't sign!_ her heart yelled. _Sign! Don't sign! Sign! Don't SIGN! _

"Ugh!" she took a couch pillow in frustration and threw it across the room "Why is this so difficult!"

"I don't like him. He's a git, he's dead to me" Hermione reassured herself picking up the pen and holding it in her hand. "It'll be for the best. Be independent, be free, do what I want to do and not care… entirely" she sighed and slammed the pen down.

She put her head in her hands.

"Just sign!" she said sharply to herself as she stopped thinking about anything and focused on signing her name.

She finished all the signatures and sighed. She'd send it off to Draco in the morning, right now she just wanted to sit and think.

But what was there to think about? What's done is done, so time to look ahead. She had her whole life ahead of her and she decided that her time with Draco was just a practice for when she really did fall in love with Mr. Right.

He was somewhere, waiting, just like her. But Hermione didn't want to get up and find him. She wanted to stay right where she was and enjoy her freedom. She didn't want to jump into a new relationship without experiencing a taste of independence.

She wanted to prove to the world that Hermione Granger could make it on her own. She didn't need a guy for support. She had her friends and family and that was enough.

No guy was going to step in and ruin her plans, whatever they were. She didn't want to be held back from anything at anytime whenever she decided to experience the world at the last minute.

She had a lot to be thankful for and if someone thought that Hermione Granger would be caught dead moping over some guy, they had another thing coming. She was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake!

She wasn't like every other girl. She knew how to make judgment, how to make friends, how to stand up for herself and others, what was right and what was wrong, she was level headed and a good person and now, she wanted to experience the single life like many years before and what Hermione Granger wanted... she got.

**A/N: I got stuck and didn't know what else to write so I ended here. Think it's lame? Well shut up (just kidding guys) Review kindly and remember… I was kidding!**

_**Next:** Why did they divorce? The reason lye's within the next chapter._


	10. Reminiscence

_**Disclaimer: You've already learned by now that I don't own Harry Potter.**_

**10. Reminiscence**

Draco glanced at the paper by his desk for the billionth time. He hadn't touched it and wasn't planning to.

It was there waiting for him by the time he came into his office that morning. He knew what it was and didn't want to find out if Hermione had signed and agreed to a divorce or simply gave it to him un-filled trying to give him a hint on her thoughts. More than anything Draco wanted the second guess.

"Stupid me for agreeing and for sending to get this damn thing" he murmured glaring at the page.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Draco?"_

"_Yeah" he said not looking at her as he hung up his cloak._

"_What's that smell?" she asked sniffing the air._

"_What smell?" he asked, smelling the air but found no scent._

"_A _girly_ scent"_

"_Uh, Hermione, you're a girl" he said pointing out the obvious._

"_No! Really?" she asked sarcastically amazed "No, not me" she said back in her normal tone._

"_You're sure it's not one of your perfumes or something" _

"_Positive"_

"_What type of scent is it?" he asked._

"_Flowery"_

"_Like the flowers in the garden?"_

"_No, different" she said getting up from her spot on the couch. She moved around until she reached him and stopped._

_She looked up at him quizzically "What's that smell?" she asked accusingly._

"_What smell?" he asked._

"_You smell… well…" she sniffed his shirt "Girly"_

"_Girly?" he said almost laughing._

"Girly_" she said seriously._

'_No no baby, you see this" he said pointing to himself "Is 100 full of manliness" he said as he showed off his muscles._

"_Ugh, arrogant" she rolled her eyes._

"_But you love me anyways" he said as he gave her a quick kiss._

"_Yeah yeah why do you smell like a girl?" she asked, back on the subject._

"_I don't know" he shrugged._

"_Oh really Draco, you don't know" she said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Yeah" he said in an honest voice._

"_Right" Hermione said in an 'I'm so not believing you, you stupid prick' voice._

"_Hermione, honest"_

"_Whatever" she said going up the stairs._

"_Hermione-"_

"_Just tell me the truth Draco" she said turning around and cutting him off._

"_It is the truth 'Mione"_

_Hermione looked into his eyes in search for the truth._

"_Okay" she nodded._

"_Glad that's settled" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead "Now, how about we go out to dinner"_

- - - - -

"_You were looking AT HER!" Hermione yelled storming into the house, her long blue jacket blowing behind her as she walked._

"_I was NOT!" Draco defended. _

"_Was TOO!"_

"_WAS NOT!"_

"_WAS TOO!"_

"_One last time Hermione, I wasn't looking at HER!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure you were looking at the lovely HAT!" Hermione stormed up the stairs, Draco in tow._

"_Well it was-" Hermione quickly turned around and glared at Draco who retreated back a few steps with a zipped lip._

"_Hmph" Hermione continued her storm up the steps._

"_Hermione baby-" he said following up the steps._

"_Oh don't you Hermione baby me" Hermione yelled as she slammed the bedroom door shut._

_Draco sighed heavily and quickly and turned the doorknob and entered the room._

"_You no good, dirty rotten, liar of a husband!" Hermione yelled as soon as he came into the room as she took of her jacket and put it behind a chair._

"_You know I'm tired of having this conversation. How many damn times do I have to say that I LOVE _YOU_! That I'm NOT cheating on _YOU_!"_

"_Prove it and we'll see!" Hermione retorted back._

"_You know you're really-"_

"_Really WHAT?"_

"… _Really a bitch!"_

"_You know what!" Hermione yelled, anger multiplying times 10. One thing you didn't call Hermione Granger was a bitch. What happened if you did is well, a whole different story._

"_Take your 10 galleon worth shirt! And your crummy 5 galleon shoes! And who can forget? Your 2 galleon worth hair products that tamed-my HAIR!" Hermione said, throwing each item she mentioned at Draco. _

"_Hey!" Draco yelled, trying to dodge the items that flew across the room over to him "Take your stupid muggle CD player!" Draco said throwing it to the floor "Your cellular phone! Your stupid portable DVD player, WHICH I don't know why I let in this house ANYWAY!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Well then," Hermione said walking over to his wardrobe and grabbed an arm full of very, very expensive clothes, walked over to the window and threw them out "Say goodbye to your clothes baby, say GOOD-BYE!" Hermione yelled._

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh, what a lovely gift" Draco said with a fake smile about a very beautiful porcelain doll Hermione's mother had given her for Christmas and throwing it on the floor, and we all know what happened next._

"_You bastard!" Hermione yelled. She had loved that doll, it was one of the most beautiful dolls she had ever seen and now it was in pieces. He was gonna pay!_

_Hermione went into the closet and got his most loved possession: his Firebolt _Plus_ (Harry on the other hand had the Firebolt _Speed_, which had been proven a better broom)._

_She took the broom and threw it out the window and you could hear it crash into a tree and break into pieces "Harry has a better broom!" she yelled._

"_Oh no you did not, OH-NO YOU DID NOT!" Draco yelled._

"_Oh, hang on… I think I did!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Well say goodbye to every last thing you own!" he yelled and started taking anything of hers in his hands and either throwing it on the floor or throwing it out the window as Hermione did the same._

_Ten minutes later, they had destroyed everything the other owned in their bedroom (including the portrait of the both of them that Draco had torn apart with his bare hands)._

"_I want a divorce!" Hermione yelled._

"_Well I was just thinking the same thing!"_

"_So contact the damn lawyer!"_

"_I WILL!" _

"_GOOD!"_

"_FINE!"_

- - - - - - - - -

Draco sighed as he remembered the events of that night. For weeks he'd been having dreams about it, as if his mind kept making fun of him by repeating that day in his sleep.

Draco reached forward and slowly opened the envelope. Afraid of it's contents, afraid to know her answer, afraid that it would really be over, afraid… that he'd be alone.

Draco Malfoy hadn't known a lot of love in his life. His mother was the only person who showed him any sign of affection, any sign that she cared.

His father always believed that men should be tough. He remembered when he had been five and he had ran to his room about something and lay in his bed and started to cry. His father had heard his sobs and entered the room 'Listen young man, I better never catch you crying again. It is a sign of weakness, we Malfoy's are not weak, we are strong, so stop acting like a wimp and show it!'.

He had always wondered if his father really did love him. He never really showed it. To his mum, he always showed he cared by buying her things like jewelry or very expensive perfume by some famous witch. He never said I'm sorry, he would say something like 'I apologize' and stuff like that, but never sorry.

When he was sorry to Draco when he was younger, his father made up for their arguments by buying him toys. As he grew up, Quidditch supplies and brooms were his fathers way of saying sorry.

His mother had always hugged him and cuddled him when he was younger whenever his father wasn't around.

Draco closed his eyes. He had taken the divorce papers out of the envelope and was trying to ready himself for what would come.

_If she leaves, she leaves and you can find somebody else_ he tried reassuring himself.

He opened his eyes, _Hermione Granger_. She had signed the paper. He couldn't help but feel disappointed and let down and… alone.

He flipped through the pages to see if she had signed everything and she had. Just as he reached the last page a letter fell out of the paper.

He reached down to grab the paper from the floor to find it was a letter addressed to him.

_Dear Draco, _

_As you should already know, I have signed the papers and of course it was a hard decision to make because, well, I still do love you._

_When we got married, we were young with the rest of our lives still ahead of us but know that I wouldn't change those moments for the world._

_Maybe when we're older and wiser and are more knowing of our futures and what we really want we can give it another chance but for now, know that this is for the best, for both of us. _

_I did mean everything I said at the pub, every last word. I do care about you and it's hard not to._

_I'm glad to know the Draco you are now instead of who you were at Hogwarts and I'm glad to know that you have changed and that it was for the best._

_I guess I'll see you around._

_Have a good life,_

_Hermione_

He folded the paper back up. This was the end. There would be no more… but there was hope. Lots of hope and you've gotta keep hope up.

He sighed and laid back on his chair, maybe it wasn't the end, maybe it wasn't over, maybe one day he'd have another chance.

He wasn't ready to move on, sure he'd get over her but… not just yet. He knew he had to move on, but he wasn't ready to let go… at least not yet. He of course, would move on but just not anytime soon.

Most would of expected him to bounce back in no time and be on the dating scene before you could even blink. But… he had changed.

He had changed into a mature, grown up, responsible… man.

He wouldn't be arrogant and tell himself that any girl would be lucky to go out with him because that was the Draco he had long ago dropped. Now when he remembered his pass self he just thought 'what an idiot'.

Obeying his fathers beliefs, following others, throwing his wealth in other's faces, being mean to those because of different blood and following the big crowd because of his long line of pure blood ancestors.

The Draco that he had turned into now followed his own beliefs, followed no one, gave to those who didn't have much, and was kind to anyone who would be kind to him.

He had come a long way, from dark to light. Now… he had to find the rest of himself.

**A/N: I love this chapter! Next chapter will be the last one, but remember, after this story is a new one. Review and no flames.**

**Also is you are interested I made a _book cover_ for this story which you can see on my profile page and remember to let me know what you think. Also my next chap post (the last one) will be on Sunday (hopefully) and on Monday I will post my next story. Now go check the book cover!  
**

_**Next:** The aftermath. Are they regretful?_


	11. Once And For All

_**Disclaimer: What I don't own: Harry Potter.**_

**11. Once And For All**

The sky's were cloudy and dark as rain poured with no sign of stopping and every few minutes thunder would roar and leave a flash behind that would light up Hermione's bedroom.

It was 3'clock in the morning and Hermione had given up getting a peaceful sleep. She got up and walked out into the the dark hall.

It spooked her a bit. Through the windows you could see shadows moving, she knew it was just a tree but that didn't make it any less spooky. All alone in a house with the rain pouring, thunder flashing. It was just like a scary movie without the scary music.

She wasn't use to this, she was use to Draco being there whenever she got freaked out, especially being in that mansion that just made everything spookier. But she _knew_, she _promised_ herself that she'd get use to it.

Draco had always made her feel better. There were nights like this back at the Mansion that made the night all spooky and mysterious, and he had would always hold her close, unwilling to let go because he knew it soothed her.

Hermione wished to have that feeling back. Of comfort, of knowing someone will always be there when you are scared, sad, happy or frightened. That they would be there for the simple reason that... they loved you.

That they would be your knight in shinning armor whether you needed him or not.

"_Draco_" she found herself whispering.

She shook her head. _It's better this way_ she convinced herself as she walked to the kitchen door to get some comfort food.

Hermione was about to open the kitchen door-

Knock! Knock!

"Ah!" Hermione put her hand over her heart_. Who in the world would be out so late?_

She was still a little startled, not to mention scared as she tip-toed to the door trying to calm herself.

"Calm your self 'Mione. It's a safe place, with safe charms and you'll be fine" Hermione said trying to convince herself but failing miserably.

"Who-who is it" Hermione stuttered.

"Me!" the voice called out.

"There's a million _me's_ in the world pick one!"

"Honestly Hermione!" the voice sounded familiar, she just couldn't tell whose it was but decided to trust her instincts.

She opened the door just a smitch and slammed it back shut for a "person" who was soaking wet in a hood stood outside her front door. The hallway lights must of gone out or something because behind the man was nothing but darkness.

Brave enough she reopened the door to a small crack and peered outside again.

_Flash!_

Lightning filled the hall for a second and faded back out again in enough time for her to catch a glimpse of the persons face.

"_Draco?_" Hermione asked, opening the door wider.

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?" he said removing his hood to reveal his blond hair and beautiful pale eyes.

The hallway lights flickered back on.

"Can we talk?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"All right" she said opening the door wider to let him in.

"I hope I didn't disturb yo-"

"I was awake anyway" Hermione cut in.

Draco nodded.

"I um... have the uh, divorce papers" he said taking them out "Amazingly they stayed dry but um... before I, you know, send them I just had to come and tell you that... that... that I love you and that I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you and know that I never meant to. I just had to tell you and if you don't feel the same than just tell me and I'm gone" he swallowed and looked her straight in the eye waiting for the answer he wanted to most desperately hear.

Hermione looked at him. _One word and he's gone... forever_.

"Draco..." she took a deep breath before she continued "I will never deny we had some good times that I wouldn't trade for the world and I will always and forever care for you but... I um... think we're best off alone.

There was no denying, the boy looked crushed.

"Well..." he said, was it possible he was having trouble breathing? "If that's the way you want it" he said as he began to leave just as he was out the door he turned around. He looked back at her, eyes full of devastation and closed the door.

Hermione watched him go. It hurt her too.

She sat down on the couch with her feet on the coffee table which she always thought was gross but thought '_Hey what the hell it's my house_' and she sat and thought. Thought about what she had done and said.

She tried imagining her life without him and... and she couldn't do it... she couldn't.

It took her a moment to realize what just happened.

"What have I done!" she yelled getting up and opening the door and rushing out not bothering to even close it as she ran out trying to find him. _Where is he?_

She looked through the glass door that led outside. The sky dark and so as the ground and added to the pouring rain it made it impossible to see anything.

_FLASH!_

She saw him.

She opened the door and ran to catch up with him.

"Draco!" she yelled, running toward him "DRACO!" she could see him turn around to look at who was calling his name.

She put her arms around him with such a force that they both fell to the ground as she began to kiss him.

"I love you" she breathed "I love you! I love you! Draco Malfoy I love you!" she yelled.

He smiled at her "I love you too" he smiled as they began to kiss again.

It stopped raining down on them as they finished their kiss. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you" she smiled.

He got up off the ground and helped her up.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"First of all," he said putting his hands on her waist "We get you dry and into more suitable clothes in case you want to venture out in the rain again" he smiled.

"Oh, right" she giggled, realizing what she was wearing. She took his hand and led him back upstairs.

Both smiling, holding hands... this was how it was supposed to be.

And once and for all... they were finally together.

* * *

**A/N: This story wasn't even going to _be_ a story but obviously that changed. The very beginning was a little idea I had that I wrote down and got sucked into how good it was and just kept on going. **

**There will be a ONCE AND FOR ALL SEQUAL! So be sure you check back to see if it's up or do the whole alert thing or whatever. I've already begun writing chapter one but it _doesn't_ mean it will be up soon. It should be out _during_ or _after_ my next fic.**

**My next story will hopefully be out tomorrow which is called _Maybe Myself_ and of course, another Draco/Hermione fic.**

**And lastly, thank you to every single one of my reviewers who the took time to review. You guys really helped me out a lot with your opinions and thoughts so thank you.**

**And thank you to those who took time to read my story.**

**I love every single one of you guys (and girls)!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Until next time,**

**Kira Emerald**


	12. NOTE

**NOTE:**  
I have finally posted the sequel! I know it's been forever since I said I was posting a sequel but I was working on my other fic.  
The second part of this story is called 'Keeping You' which you can find on my profile page.

_**Summary:**_  
Hermione and Draco are back together and are planning to keep it that way. That is, until someone decides they want Hermione for themselves.

****


End file.
